


right up and down his spine (and the man gets a shiver)

by itsahockeynight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I’ll take “vague world building” for 100 Alex, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: So maybe they got a little careless.





	right up and down his spine (and the man gets a shiver)

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you are in any way associated with the NHL or the players mentioned in the tags, please, for everyone’s sanity, close this tab  
> \- Shout-out to the h0ck3yst1cks chat for the general support and to [elenajames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames) for the beta!  
> \- Fic title comes from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5CVjniZP6bYZEoC92A4sEf?si=SHZPfVkDReuw3bNenBNKew), fic ending does not, luckily

They beat the Wild comfortably to start the homestand. Alex napped at Nicke’s before, so Nicke gives him a lift back there after the game – it’s been a while since he slept over at Alex’s, but it’s nice, having Alex in his house and in his bed more. It feels like home.

And then there’s the sex.

Alex slams him up against the door as soon as they get inside, shoving his hands under Nicke’s shirt and pressing them together, as close as two people can be with all their clothes still on. Nicke buries his nose in the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing in the scent of hard work and lust in equal measure. He wants to taste him.

Alex is hard against him already, and Nicke only has to nip at the delicate skin where neck meets shoulder to make him gasp and swear. Nicke buries his hand in Alex’s hair and his face in Alex’s neck. He loves how easy it is to get Alex like this. How easy it is to make him feel good.

They get upstairs without knocking anything over, somehow – Alex’s shirt gets caught at his wrists and Nicke just yanks it off instead of bothering to find the buttons, and he has no idea where his shoes went – and Alex drags him down onto the bed and lies down basically on top of him, kissing him hard, like they didn’t make out in the car just half an hour ago. Nicke bucks up against him, moaning with the friction. God, he wants.

“Fuck,” Alex says, breathless. “Fuck, Nicky, you gotta –”

“Yeah,” says Nicke nonsensically, and he twists around to find the lube. By the time he turns back Alex is naked, cock curved up towards his belly and already leaking pre-come. He’s so fucking gorgeous. Nicke slicks up his fingers quickly, carefully presses one inside Alex and feels him sigh and melt into it. Nicke kisses him as deep as he can as he works him open, revelling in it. This is _his_. No one else has ever had this side of Alex, no one else has loved him like Nicke loves him.

Alex grabs his shoulder, panting, when Nicke’s shucked his own pants. “Wait – I want –” He sits up and Nicke, suddenly understanding, leans back and lets Alex crawl on top of him and lower himself slowly, carefully, onto Nicke’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” he says, as Alex starts to move. He's being set alight, burning up wherever they touch. “Fuck, Alex, fuck –” and Alex moans and rocks faster.

He loses track of time. There’s nothing else in the world but the two of them in this bed, no other sound but the sound of their breathing and Alex’s moans. Nicke sits up as much as he can without fucking up the rhythm, so he can sink a hand into Alex’s hair and keep kissing him. Fuck. Oh, _fuck_.

“I – Nicky, I –”

Nicke makes a very undignified noise and grabs at him. “Yeah, you – go, I’m –” and Alex buries his face in Nicke’s neck and comes with a shuddering gasp. Nicke follows a second later, orgasm rolling through him in a wave.

He comes back into himself a moment later as Alex slowly eases off and flops down beside him, eyes closed. He looks sated and content, chest and belly shiny with sweat. Nicke reaches out a possessive hand to take in the warmth of his skin and kiss him again, softly this time. He feels like Alex looks, and he’d like nothing better than to curl up with him and go straight to sleep, but he hauls himself out of bed to find a washcloth to clean up the mess.

Alex hums and shifts when Nicke comes back and gently wipes him clean. He’s not quite asleep, but he doesn’t open his eyes, not even when Nicke presses an open mouthed kiss to his belly and then slides up to kiss his mouth.

Alex curls into Nicke’s side once he pulls the covers over them.

***

Nicke wakes in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He sits up slowly. Besides Alex’s snoring, the house is quiet. There’s no apparent reason for him to have woken up, and if he had a nightmare he doesn’t remember it.

He crawls out of bed. Alex has kicked half the covers off anyway, running hot like he always does. Nicke pads downstairs to get a drink of water. There’s almost nothing in the fridge, he’ll have to go grocery shopping again after practice tomorrow. Alex is eating him out of house and home.

Something ticks over in his head. Alex has been eating even more than usual in the last week or so. That’s not a good thing, they have diet plans for a reason – so why does he feel almost _proud_ thinking about it? They’re athletes, it’s not like fucking every few days is really doing to make that much difference.

Nicke finishes his water and puts the glass in the dishwasher. He’ll talk to Alex about it tomorrow morning, maybe get him to talk to the nutrition guys. It’s important for Alex to stay healthy, and not just because of the team – it’s Nicke’s job to look after him, and he takes it seriously.

Alex sighs and rolls closer when Nicke gets back into bed. Nicke leans into it, slipping his hand over the firm curve of Alex’s belly –

The what?

Nicke freezes, heart pounding. He shifts his fingers. The shape is unmistakable. A small, but clearly defined bump where there wasn’t one a week ago.

Half of his brain is screaming at him that this is _wrong_ , but another part of him feels like this is how it should be, that Alex is his and Alex is…

Alex can’t be.

Nicke knows Alex isn’t quite human. Hell, _Nicke_ isn’t quite human. Fifty percent of NHL players aren’t. Forty per cent of all people on Earth aren’t, roughly. But not every non-human can – they’ve been fucking without condoms for a least a year, why –

Maybe he’s wrong. _Hopefully_ he’s wrong… but there’s this strange possessive, protective mood he’s been in for the last few days; there’s Alex eating more, sleeping more, feeling warmer than even he normally does. And there’s the bump.

Fuck. What are they going to do?

***

It’s not a big deal, to have some non-human genetics mixed in – most people don’t even know where in their family tree it’s come from, let alone how it’s affected their body. Nicke only knows a few people who’ve had the full genetic testing done, and even less who are like TJ, whose family have kept track of theirs for generations.

None of Nicke’s injuries or ailments have ever pinged as anything abnormal. He’d always assumed his sensitive taste buds might be the only unusual thing he’d have to deal with in his career. So maybe he got a little careless. It’s not as if, even if they both could do it, there was much chance he and Alex would be compatible like this.

So maybe he’s an idiot.

***

He wakes up to Alex touching him, lightly running his hands along Nicke’s side, his stomach, the insides of his thighs. Nicke’s body strains towards Alex instinctively, chasing the sensation.

Then he remembers what he realised overnight, and he feels like he’s been dunked in an ice bath.

It takes everything he has to push Alex away and sit up. Alex whines and follows him, but he doesn’t push when Nicke catches both his hands and says “wait.”

His eyes are drawn down, and yes, he can see it now. It’s not that obvious, but it’s there – a slight bulge, the skin of Alex’s stomach stretched over it.

“Nicky, you okay?” Nicke swallows. The crease between Alex’s eyebrows deepens, and Nicke presses his thumb to it without thinking. He feels cold and awful.

“You never got the genetics test, did you.”

“No…” Alex frowns again. “There’s no problem playing hockey, so we just leave it. My parents never really have anything, they non-humans but they not that different.” He puts a hand on Nicke’s knee “Why, something happen?”

“Alex.” He doesn’t know. He hasn’t noticed. Nicke presses his palm to Alex’s belly in silence. He doesn’t know how to say it.

Alex sucks in a breath. When Nicke looks up his face is pale, and he’s staring at Nicke’s hand.

“Alex…”

“What the fuck.” He grabs Nicke’s wrist. “What – you –”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know.”

Alex lets out his breath with a _whoosh_ , and then sways forward until his forehead settles on Nicke’s shoulder. “You never do test either.” Nicke shakes his head. “How long you know?”

“Since about three this morning.”

He looks up. “Should have woken me.”

“You need sleep, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m fucking pregnant, I’m gonna worry whenever you tell me.”

Nicke wants to cry. “I think we need to call one of the doctors.”

***

There are so many tests. Blood, urine, hair, saliva. X–rays and ultrasounds and things Nicke doesn’t even know the names of. Whenever he and Alex have to be in separate rooms, he can feel his heart rate go up. He wants to stay with him, put himself between Alex and the world and keep him safe, and he can’t do that when he’s in the exam room and Alex is waiting outside.

Paulson lets them have her office for a few minutes of privacy once they’re done. They won’t have the test results for a few days, but they do know that Alex is definitely pregnant.

Fuck. Alex is _pregnant_.

Alex sits down carefully on the couch, and Nicke sinks to his knees in front of him without a thought, completely overcome. There’s a roaring in his ears. Alex reaches for him and they cling together for a moment, because what else can they do?

“Nicky.” He looks up. Alex’s eyes are bright. “Nicky, please.”

“I love you,” Nicke blurts out. Alex knows, but Nicke so rarely says it. “Whatever happens, Alex, I…”

Alex looks at him like Nicke is breaking his heart, and Nicke can’t take it – he hauls himself up so he can pull Alex into his arms and hold him. Alex, all 6’3” of him, nearly crawls fully into his lap.

“What do you want to do?”

Alex takes a moment to answer. His left hand has settled on Nicke’s chest, just over his heart. “Do you remember, we always used to talk about families we’re gonna have with wives, when we’re younger?” That was a long time ago. Nicke remembers. “Then we’re together and we stop thinking about because we can’t, right?”

“Yes.” Alex looks up.

“So when else am I gonna get a chance?”

 _Later_ , he wants to say. _Once you’ve got your cup. When everyone finally fucking leaves you alone_. Nicke runs a hand through Alex’s hair and swallows the guilt down. “We could adopt, once we retire.” He’s always thought that’s what they would do, if they stayed together that long.

“You saying that because you don’t want to do now, or because you think I don’t want?”

“It’s… I mean, you don’t have that much time left on your contract, we don’t know how long you’ll be out, if –”

Alex shakes his head hard. “That’s not – fuck the Cup.”

“Alex –”

“No, I’m serious, fuck it. It’s just hockey. It’s done in a few years anyway. This is _life_ , this is next fifty years, longer.” Nicke knows Alex is far more serious than so many people think, that he’s considered, several times, what might happen if he lost hockey. But _this_. “What we gonna do if we don’t have it now? Maybe I can’t do this again, we have to do so much paperwork and maybe we don’t even find a kid. Then we waste this. If you’re not ready, okay. That’s different. But I’m sure.”

Nicke can’t speak. It’s too much. It’s too much, and he doesn’t know what he wants, and how is Alex so calm when –

He can’t keep any of that off his face, and Alex – Alex looks – “Nicky –”

He trusts Alex. He’s trusted him the whole time they’ve known each other. But. “I don’t want you to regret it later. This is – I mean, it’s huge, it’s a big sacrifice.” Alex opens his mouth to interrupt. “Don’t say it’s not, it is, you know it is. And you’re going to.” Oh God, his hands are shaking. “You’re going to take more of it than me.”

Alex leans in, their foreheads meeting with a gentle thump. “I don’t want hockey to be only thing I have. I want, when I’m old, you, friends, family. Not everyone can have Cup. Thousands of guys, they never win, you think they all failures?”

Nicky remembers saying almost the exact same thing to Alex years ago, after the absolute train-wreck of the first half of 2014, and he’d meant it then.

He wants to be a parent, always has, but there’s no way he’s ready for this. He’d always thought they’d have more _time_.

But Alex is sure. “I didn’t know you’d been thinking about this so much.”

“I’m not so young anymore, not like you.” Nicke barks out a laugh. “I have to think about a bit. And what else can I do while I’m waiting for you with doctor?”

“I don’t know, worry? Wonder how we’re going to tell our parents?”

There’s a moment of silence. He can almost hear Alex swearing internally. “Okay, that we deal with later. Now we talking about you.” Nicke bites his lip. “It’s okay if you don’t want. I’m not gonna be mad.”

Nicke curls a hand in Alex’s shirt. “I don’t know if I’m ready,” he confesses. His heart feels like it’s trying to get out of his chest. “I want kids, it’s. I never thought, like this.” Alex touches his cheek. “But I want to do it. I want to do it with you.”

Alex tips Nicke’s chin up and kisses him.

***

“First thing’s first, Alex, you’re healthy. No complications, as far as we can tell.’

Something eases in Nicke’s chest. Alex makes a soft noise and squeezes Nicke’s knee. “And baby’s okay?”

“As far as we can tell,” Dr. Paulson repeats. “You’re not very far along, so there’s not too much to go on. We’re as certain as we can be, but like I said, it’s not really an exact science, unfortunately, especially this early.”

What she does know is that Alex is nearly at three weeks, and that the pregnancy should last around seven months. Beyond that, it gets a little muddy. They can make educated guesses, but unless Alex has a genetic clone out there who’s had a kid, that’s as far as it goes until he’s much further along.

Learning that many non-human pregnancies are like that doesn’t exactly comfort him. It’s not that he didn’t know the research was sparse, but it’s different when it’s personal.

“I know you hadn’t noticed any symptoms when we spoke last,” she says to Alex, who nods, “has anything changed over the last few days? Have you noticed anything different?”

“Threw up this morning,” Alex says, with the casual air everyone who’s spent their whole lives being poked by doctors develops eventually. “Only little bit, didn’t feel, you know, sick stomach. Just vomit.”

“He fell asleep on the drive here this morning,” Nicke adds. “That’s new.”

Alex shrugs. “Don’t mean I’m more tired though, maybe I just sleep bad last night.”

“ _Did_ you sleep badly last night?” Dr. Paulson asks him, and Alex shrugs at her this time.

“How I’m supposed to know? I’m asleep.” She takes a note and moved on.

They leave this second appointment with as many booklets and pamphlets as they can carry, and an appointment for three week’s time with a specialist. Nicke feels calm for the first time since he realised what was happening. It probably won’t last, but it helps so much to know they’re doing everything they can right now. It’s going to be okay. They’re going to be okay.

Alex tucks himself into Nicke’s side while they’re waiting for the elevator. Nicke slips his hand under Alex’s hoodie and circles his thumb gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He lets out a great _whoosh_ of air. “Lot to think about, but it’s good. Don’t know if I’m gonna stay for practice though.”

“Don’t want to sit around watching us have fun?”

“Still tired.” Alex snorts. “Maybe you right sometimes.”

Nicke pinches him, just a little. “Don’t drive, get a car or something.”

“I’m just tired, Nicky, c’mon.” Nicke makes a noise in his throat, and Alex narrows his eyes. “You gonna be too careful all the time now? I’m fine, can drive.”

Nicke takes a breath. He knows he’s being unreasonable. Alex is a grown up. “Sorry.”

“Is okay. Soon I’m eating weird stuff all the time.” He squeezes Nicke’s hip. “You can be little bit weird.”

The elevator pings. “Just a little bit?”

“Little bit.” Alex holds his hand up, fingers half an inch apart. “Just one weird thing a week, you can –”

“Oh, fuck off.” Nicke shoved him into the elevator. “See if I look after you next time you puke,” Alex is cackling, “you –”

“Nope. You stuck with me now, vomit, everything.” Alex waggles his eyebrows, and Nicke leans in and kisses him to shut him up. Also, because he likes kissing Alex.

Alex squeezes his hand as they break apart. “I’m get Uber, if it make you feel better.”

Nicke squeezes back. “Thank you.”

***

“Hey.” Alex taps Nicke’s shoulder back absent-mindedly, eyes fixed on Tom and Kuzy’s turn at the passing drill. “You taking notes?”

“Mm.”

Alex has been watching their games from the press box since he stopped playing, and it’s been interesting to watch – he’d never really shown much interest in coaching before, but he has embraced Trotz’s plan to keep him involved with the team as long as he can, working with the video guys and mentoring their younger teammates. Nicke knows how much the team appreciates it, especially the rookies. They all miss Alex on the ice, but having him around makes it much easier.

He’ll fly with them to Toronto tonight. Nicke’s never been more relieved to have someone cleared to fly. It’s been years since Alex missed a road trip, and this time they can share a room without any pretense.

He’s honestly dreading the point at which Alex will have to stay home. Even though he knows they’ll talk every day, Nicke feels like he’s going to miss some big event. What if the baby moves? What if something else happens?

His line’s turn is coming up. Nicke taps Alex again, and glides to the blue line, considering. He likes this line, him and TJ and Vrana, the way it’s clicking after a few games.

The rest of morning skate goes smoothly.

***

The mood in the room is always light after a win. Guys laugh more, rib Willy good-naturedly over his practice playlist choices, four or five languages adding to the buzz.

Nicke _had_ been talking to Christian about Sundsvall’s season, but when Andre shoves in and starts monopolising Christian’s attention he finds his eyes wandering, like they always have, back to Alex. He’s on the other side of the locker room, where Carly is showing him the new stick he’s trying out.

Alex turns it over in his hand, examining the blade. Carly catches his wrist to direct his attention to something else, and Nicke feels like he’s been struck by lightning.

Alex yelps and jerks his hand away, and the room goes very quiet.

The half of the team that’s not looking at Alex and Carly are looking at Nicke. He must have made some kind of noise, torn out of him involuntarily. Alex looks confused, and Carly, flushed bright green, looks like he’s trying to decide whether or not to run for it.

“It’s okay,” Alex says. “I’m okay.” There’s something trying to claw its way out of his chest. There’s nothing wrong. There’s nothing – Carly’s not a threat. Alex is fine, Carly’s not – “ _Nicky_. We good?”

That finally snaps him out of it. “Yeah, I – it’s good.” Everyone is still staring at him. “Sorry.”

The conversation slowly starts up again, more subdued than before. Alex waggles his eyebrows across the room. _You okay?_

Nicke gives him a tiny nod. He is okay. He’s just feeling… protective right now. Over-protective. Shit.

Holts makes a small noise in his throat. “You two got something to share with the class?”

“Uh.” Alex looks guiltily at Nicke, and if everyone hadn’t guessed by now, they must be getting the idea. Holts is definitely trying not to laugh.

“Wait,” Andre says. “Are you guys – are you –” before Tom slaps a hand over his mouth. Someone laughs nervously.

He meets Alex’s eyes across the room. Alex does that little shrug-and-head-tilt thing he does when he’s thinking _why the hell not_. “Yeah. We are.”

There’s an immediate cacophony as he’s engulfed in team-mates slapping his back and shouting congratulations. Alex, who already went through this when he told the team why he wouldn’t be playing again this season, is cracking up. Asshole.

“Jesus, let him breathe, would you?” Oh God, Nicky loves Brooks. “Alex is hormonal, you don’t want him to get jealous, he’s bigger than half of you.” Okay, maybe not.

He does make sure to catch Carly before they hit the ice. He still looks a bit nervous when Nicke stops him to apologise. “That wasn’t – I don’t know why I did that, sorry.”

“Is it because I touched him? Because that’s, uh. If he’s in the locker room –”

“Other people have touched him, I don’t know.” He feels like a bit of an idiot now. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to treat him… different. I’ll handle it.”

Carly doesn’t look quite convinced. “Sure.” They stare at each other. Nicke can feel himself going red. Then Carly shrugs. “We’d better, you know, Coach…”

Thank fuck. “Yeah.” Nicke makes a mental note to talk to Dr. Paulson about this before he does something truly stupid, and follows Carly onto the ice.

***

They spend the All Star weekend at home. Alex has all but moved into Nicke’s place now, and it’s been an interesting adjustment for both of them, especially Nicke learning to live with a dog for the first time. The transition has been much easier than he expected.

It means he gets to wake up next to Alex every day, and that's the best thing he's had in a long time.

Because they’ve become terribly domestic over the last few months, they spend their first morning off reading in bed. They'll have to get up eventually, but right now Nicke is happy just to bask in this, the sun slowly traveling across the bed, Alex's head in his lap.

Alex has other ideas, however.

He starts shifting a little, and when Nicke doesn't immediately respond he turns his head so he can nuzzle at Nicke’s stomach. Nicke tightens his hand in Alex’s hair and swallows.

“Alex.”

“Hm?” Alex drags his tongue across Nicke's bare skin, and makes a pleased noise when his cock jumps in his boxers.

“I’m busy.”

“Sure.” He does the tongue thing again. “Promise this more fun than book.”

It really is. “Fuck off.”

“Yeah…” He drags the end of the word out so long Nicke knows what he's going to see when he looks up. Sure enough, Alex has his eyes closed and a hand down his sweats. Oh God.

Nicke drops his book and doubles over as far as he can. Alex opens his eyes slowly, blinking in what’s probably supposed to be a flirty manner. It's not a deterrent. “Hey. You want a hand with that?”

“Oh, _now_ you want.”

“Mm.” Nicke kisses him, terrible angle be damned. Alex reaches up to catch his neck, open-mouthed and desperate for more. They have to move, and end up face to face so they can kiss properly. Nicke runs his hand up Alex’s side, through the hair on his chest and over a nipple. Alex's body has changed and softened, and Nicke loves how sensitive he is now, how easy it is to make him squirm and gasp.

“Nicky…” He trails off into a high whine, and Nicke bites his own lip, hard.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck. Just, please –” Alex moans as Nicke gets a hand down his sweats and around his leaking cock.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t fucking – oh, oh –”

There’s no rush, so Nicke takes his time, losing himself in the sensations. He knows what Alex likes. He lets his mouth and free hand wander, and Alex moves with him like a flower seeking the sun. God, he’s so – God.

Nicke can feel how close Alex is now, can hear it in how he's breathing. There’s pre-come smearing everywhere. Alex is thrusting into Nicke's hand, desperate for release.

“Come on. Come on, Alex, _Alex_ , you –” and Alex moans again, arches his back, and comes all over Nicke’s hand. Nicke strokes him through it until he’s completely spent, then kisses him again, soft as he can.

Alex nearly melts under his hands, and Nicke tips him onto his back carefully, his heart full. He looks so beautiful like this, warm and satisfied and glowing. Nicke slowly becomes aware of his own cock again, straining against his boxers. He bows his head into Alex’s chest, breathing hard. He wants, oh God does he want.

Alex groans and spreads his legs, and Nicke bites his lip as hard as he can. “Nicky…”

Fuck. “Yeah?”

“ _Nicky_.”

Nicke looks up and nearly swallows his tongue. Alex mustn’t have been as overcome as Nicke thought, because he’s already – Nicke can’t see his hand, but he can see enough – finger-fucking himself, eyes half-closed, mouth half-open. Holy fuck, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Nicke can’t scramble down the bed quick enough. Alex is opening himself up so slowly, almost lazily, and he sighs when Nicke slips his own finger inside.

It’s so easy to get lost in this. Alex is happy to lie back and let Nicke slowly work him open, to devote his attention to the inside of Alex’s thighs, to the creases of his hips, to his balls and, as it starts to twitch and swell again, his cock. Nicke’s own cock is trapped against the mattress, sending shivers through him every time he moves. He’s going to have to pay attention to that soon, but for now, this.

This, Alex making soft noises as Nicke hits a sweet spot. The otherwise quiet house, just them in their own little universe. This, sticky and sweet and perfect.

Eventually he has to move, relieve the pressure before he loses control. Alex makes a little noise at the loss, and he sits up a bit. Nicke rests his head on Alex’s knee, breathing hard.

“ _Nicky_.”

He drags his head up, and he must look as wrecked as he feels, because Alex makes a noise like he’s been punched. He reaches out and Nicke meets his hand half way, clinging.

“Nicky, come on.”

“Fuck. Can I –”

“ _Yes_ , crazy, you gonna kill me if you –”

“Fuck you, see if I –” and Alex throws a pillow at him. Nicke, laughing, catches it and drops it over the side.

They take a minute to find a good position, but finally Nicke can ease himself carefully inside Alex. He has to stop then, take a few breaths. God, it feels so good.

He tries to move as slow as he can, savour it, but it’s hard when Alex feels fucking fantastic, when he’s been so close for hours, years. Alex isn’t helping, alternating between egging him on and making the best noises Nicke has ever heard. They’re both shaking.

Alex fumbles for a second, finds Nicke’s hand and draws it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Shit. Shit shit shit shit –

“ _Alex_.” And that’s it, Nicke’s gone, over the edge and into oblivion. His entire body is alight, entirely overcome. Alex shudders beneath him, and Nicke closes his eyes and lets it overwhelm him.

There are hands tugging at him. Nicke blinks, hard, realised he’s basically lying on top of Alex, and slides sideways. Alex makes a noise as Nicke slips out of him, and Nicke reaches for him instinctively. They’re both pretty gross, but that’s a problem for later. Right now all he wants to do is touch.

It’s warm in the sun. Nicke curls into Alex, closes his eyes and drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
